This invention relates to the treatment of sewage or soil to improve its condition and to a composition for use in that treatment.
In my co-pending application, Ser. No. 86,934, filed Oct. 22, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,100 entitled "Composition and Method for the Treatment of Sewage", of which the present application is a continuation-in-part, it is disclosed that the combination of triacontanol and an organic soil treating agent derived from milking shed wastes reduces sludge and development of noxious odors when mixed with sewage. That application also indicates that the action of the triacontanol is improved by addition of B vitamins. The composition is very effective and provides long lasting action. However, at present, the material, triacontanol, is in limited supply and expensive.